It's Destiny
by mimizmd
Summary: Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou, but was it destiny that he chose her instead? Now what is Kagome going to do with her life since it's starting over? More the the sum after chapter updates. Don't miss out! You'll love it!
1. His choice, his destiny

_A/N: This is not starting at that one ep. "Go back to your own time Kagome". No, this one's starting out way later. Read to find out where, R&R plz! Thanks._

* * *

**Going back to the way things are**

* * *

"Kagome, you need to go back to your own time and this time… It might be for good." 

"What?" Her voice trailed off, not believing on what he was saying.

"Here, I want you to hold on to the jewel. It doesn't need to stay here."

"But aren't you going to become a… a full demon since Naraku is gone and the Shikon is full?"

"Nah, I don't need it for what I need to do now." Suddenly, in the background could be heard of footsteps coming toward them. She looked and he looked, it was Kikyou with her soul collectors. Then he looked back at Kagome with apologetic sorrow in his face. Kagome was about to burst into tears until she shook her head and gave him a smile. "That's great to hear Inuyasha…I hope everything turns out right for you. Jane…" Kagome was barely even holding back from shaking. She turned around and walking slowly but, surly in the direction of the well.

Inuyasha wanted to stop her but he didn't want to cause more of anything. "Jane…" He whispered before he turned around and walked off with Kikyou hand in hand. (I hate that! I didn't want to write that, but then it wouldn't fit my story.)

"Ok guys, I'm leaving." Kagome gave a smile to the rest of the gang. Then Shippo jumped up on her and cried his eyes out. "Oh Shippo…" Kagome bent down to the boy who wasn't much of a little boy anymore. "Don't worry about me Shippo, Sango and Miroku will take care of you." Shippo sniffed while wiping his eyes; "I'll still miss you Kagome."

"I know Shippo…" She rubbed his cheek and lifted his head. "You look down to no one Shippo, keep your head up high for me, 'k?" He nodded and she gave him one final hug. After a moment, she got up and patted his head and off she went. To have a life she forgot she really had with her family. But it wouldn't be the same without them.

* * *

Bzz, Bzz, Bzz! 

SLAM!

Kagome lifted her head from underneath the blanket and gave out a big yawn. Her eyes were still a little baggy but she got up and got ready for school no less. Another dull day at school is all she thought while eating breakfast.

"Kagome dear, you ok?" and with that Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her mother in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said if you're alright."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine mom thanks for asking." She gave her mom a bright smile.

"Well you better get going or you'll be late." It took a long moment for it to register into Kagome's brain after staring out in space. So Kagome bursts out yelling and falling to the floor with the stool. She immediately got up and ran to school.

* * *

_What could be waiting for Kagome at school? R&R and I'll let you know on the next update! Jane! Meow!_


	2. It's him! and he's human?

A/N: Ok, so…uh…I guess all I have to say is, thanks for everyone's reviews and R&R!

The bell the school dinged as soon as started running up the stairs to the door. "Welcome back Kagome." Yuna said during class as Kagome just put her head down on the desk as if she wanted to fall asleep in class again. But this time Kagome didn't want to sleep because she was thinking about Inuyasha too much. As the teacher was giving a lecture, she was interrupted from the knock on the door. She turned, walked over and opened the door.

There was a conversation at the door and the students peered over to see who the person at the door was. Then the teacher stepped out of the way to let the visitor in. The students got back in their seat finally seeing the new stranger that had black hair and wore a red shirt and blue jeans with white athletic shoes. He had bangs and a couple of pretty long and think strands in front, separating from the rest of his hair and his ears could be seen behind the strands. The teacher went beside him and pointed her hand to him.

"Class, this is Disuke Inuyasha Tashio. He's new and I want everyone to treat him like he's a friend." Then the teacher turned to Inuyasha. "Oh and Disuke, go and buy a uniform otherwise you can't step on this campus again." When Kagome heard "Inuyasha" she immediately looked up and saw that the boy look like a spilt image of Inuyasha but as his human form. Her eyes bopped out of her head and started to turn blue. "What in the Kami's name?" she thought. Her friends even saw her expression, "Kagome are you alright?"

After class, Kagome was walking with her head down a bit while her friends yapping in back of her as usual. She couldn't believe it, was that Inuyasha's reincarnate? No! It couldn't be! She never saw him around the town because there are many schools around here other than this one. She thought really hard, "What would you call it? How was he able to choose this school where I would be at…Why? Was he really around here the whole time? And if he was, why did he show up now? What is the word I'm thinking of? It's a simple word, but why can't I recall the name?" She tried to come up with the answers until she lost her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!"

Kagome bowed, "I'm sorry, I—" she looked up and saw that it was him. She froze; all she was doing was gawking at him.

"What is it?" He asked in a grumpy annoyed voice. Then he smirked, "Like what you can't have?" (A/N: I don't know why I want to put that, but some authors were having the present time Inuyasha say things like that, so I just said what the heck, it does sound like somewhat what he would say.) Kagome knitted her eyebrows at him and said, "Sit!"

The only thing was, nothing happened and everyone was looking at her as if she's crazy. Then Kagome realized her biggest mistake of her life, "Uh… he-he…. Exit, stage left!" Then she dashed out there before anyone could blink.


End file.
